


Finishing off an Average Day

by Koujakuba



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, more embarrassing KouAo garbage from me - what a surprise, sorry I forgot to mention that I am DRAMAtical Yuri trash OTL, very slight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koujakuba/pseuds/Koujakuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after a very uneventful day, Koujaku and Aoba decide to relax by taking a bath together.</p><p>Of course, Koujaku has a hard time keeping her hands to herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing off an Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. _Oh my god..._ I'm-- This is sooo self-indulgent I could cry.  
>  I've never actually written lesbian smut before (not that I can remember anyway???), so uh... yEAH...
> 
> I'm sorry, I will promptly escort myself to the very bottom of the scummiest trashcan I can find.
> 
> (Also, a big ol' thank you to the people who were encouraging me to write this when I brought up the idea on tumblr~)

The day was a relatively calm one. Aoba had an early start at Heibon that morning but nothing particularly chaotic happened while she was there, Haga-san even let her go home early, and Koujaku had to work as well, of course, but she had nothing of note to report when she got home either. Despite both of them having such a mundane day, they had come to the conclusion that there would be no better way to finish off the day than with a nice, warm, relaxing bath before going to bed.  
  
It was entirely Koujaku’s idea, of course, but Aoba didn’t even try to object to it.  
  
Aoba always says she hates taking baths with Koujaku, saying it’s embarrassing, speaking with conviction in her tone every time she says it, but, whenever Koujaku suggests actually doing it, she doesn’t put up much of a fight, even slipping into the bathtub with her without even an ounce of reluctance.  
  
Secretly, she loves bathing with her girlfriend – from the relaxing baths where they’re content with merely being in each other’s presence to the baths that end up becoming a heated and passionate round of lovemaking. It’s always so comforting in one way or another, but she’s never going to tell Koujaku that.  
  
Koujaku already knows this though, it’s so obvious to her that Aoba actually enjoys it, so, in the end, it doesn’t really matter.  
  
Like usual, they begin with a shower. Aoba allows Koujaku to wash her hair – the way she’s so gentle, the way she concentrates so hard on the task at hand, and the way she washes it with so much skill even after it’s gotten so long again are things Aoba’s come to admire, plus, she can’t deny that it feels pretty good when Koujaku’s fingers are in her hair. She knows Koujaku likes to be the one to care for her hair and she’s always playing with it whenever she can anyway, so it’s a win-win situation really.  
  
When it comes time to wash their actual bodies, that can end up heated too – Koujaku will offer to help or offer to do it entirely herself, and she _always_ ends up getting distracted. It can also end in a ridiculous soap bubble fight, both laughing and shouting like a couple of noisy kids. It’s those times when they begin to wonder if nothing about them changed and they never actually grew up at all. It’s also times like those that make them realize just how quickly and suddenly they can shift from friends to lovers or the other way around, surprising them both quite a bit.  
  
For today, surprisingly, they’re relatively civil and actually able to wash up without any distractions or incidents where one of them ends up pressed against the wall.  
  
And then comes the actual bath…  
  
Like any other time, Aoba slips in without needing any sort of persuasion, seating herself carefully between the other’s long legs. She rolls her eyes when Koujaku’s arms encircle her shoulders, pulling her close, pressing her chest flat against Aoba’s back, her face nuzzling against the back of Aoba’s neck. She’s so loving and embarrassing sometimes… Aoba doesn’t exactly hate that about her, but she doubts she’ll ever be able to fully get used to the way her doting childhood friend acts toward her. Aoba can only sigh and allow herself to relax in her overly-affectionate lover’s embrace, tolerating the gentle butterfly kisses tickling her nape and the gentle caresses laid upon her shoulders, arms, and stomach.  
  
Eventually though, Koujaku’s loving caresses carry more vigor, more heat, slowly traveling to other places – Aoba’s chest, her breasts, her hips, her thighs… and a nervousness swells in her chest. Her skin begins to heat up; she already knows where this is going.  
  
So much for that relaxing bath… But she can’t actually find a reason to stop it from going that way.  
  
Koujaku continues failing to keep her hands to herself no matter how hard she tries to force herself to – scarred hands gently touching, feeling the warm and slick skin, gliding up and down Aoba’s chest, across her breasts, palms grazing her surprisingly already erect nipples, raising innocent giggles as they travel down her stomach, the laughter quickly becoming gasps when the dark-haired woman’s hands eventually sink into the water to ghost over her inner thighs.  
  
Aoba’s skin immediately heats up further when one hand draws dangerously close to a certain area.  
  
“K-Koujaku—”  
  
“Should I keep going?”  
  
Aoba hesitates and shifts her gaze toward her lap, enabling her to see just how dangerously close Koujaku’s hand is to that certain area through the slightly rippling bathwater. Should they…? She doesn’t need to think it over for long, Koujaku’s sudden eagerness is enough to spur her on too.  
  
She gives a light hum and a coy nod.  
  
“Koujaku… let’s… do it…”  
  
She doesn’t need to be able to see the other’s face to know that her answer made a smile form on her face.  
  
One long finger steadily dips between the smaller woman’s legs, into her folds to swirl around her entrance; despite the presence of the bathwater, she can still feel how slick she already is. Aoba’s toes curl preemptively and a breath gets trapped in her throat as that finger moves closer to her clit only to teasingly swipe back down to her entrance, circling it some more, refusing to press in. Again, Koujaku’s finger moves slowly toward her clit, growing agonizingly close before retreating to her entrance again, circling it, still refusing to go any further than that. In the meantime, Koujaku’s other hand cups Aoba’s breast, pinching and stroking her nipple, sending even more fantastic sensations straight to her groin. Aoba lets out a strangled groan as she grows increasingly irritated, reflexively bucking her hips toward Koujaku’s hand, trying to get her to stop being such a god damn tease.  
  
“What’s wrong, Aoba?”  
  
“Y-you… know. Don’t ask—”  
  
“Hm… I don’t think I do… You’ll have to tell me…”  
  
“N-no— Kou—”  
  
“I won’t know what you need if you don’t tell me…”  
  
Aoba hesitates, it’s always so embarrassing and frustrating when Koujaku does this. She knows that if it truly bothers her, she can talk to her lover about it and she won’t do it anymore. Except… she doesn’t actually _hate_ it, so she might fight it a bit, but she could never bring herself to make Koujaku stop – teasing her in such a way seems to make the dark-haired woman happy in some strange way too. Besides, it’s kind of… hot when Koujaku makes her say what she wants anyway. That’s far too embarrassing for her to admit out loud though (even quietly to herself), so she most likely never will.  
  
“Koujaku, p-please…” she tries to swallow down her embarrassment and squeezes her eyes shut, “t…touch me… more…”  
  
And isn’t that a huge surprise for Koujaku, pulling a light moan from her throat. Normally, Aoba gets too flustered for words or immediately shuts her down and calls her an idiot when she teases her like this. She’s almost caught off guard. Almost. But it doesn’t stop her from continuing.  
  
“Aoba…” her voice is low and breathy, “you have no idea what you do to me…” she plants a heated kiss on the back of Aoba’s neck, letting her tongue slip out to flick against a few stray strands of blue hair – it was a little more fun to do back when there was still sensation in it, but doing it so often then caused it to become a habit she couldn’t force herself to drop. Not that it’s a habit she even wants to drop.  
  
“It’s your own fault, idiot…! You’re the one who always starts it…”  
  
“That’s true, isn’t it…” the words are accompanied by a gentle chuckle.  
  
Eventually, Aoba tries to reach back to touch Koujaku too, but it doesn’t work out all that well. She can’t see what she’s doing, and her arm is twisted somewhat uncomfortably, but she carries on as well as she can, always refusing to be the only one feeling good.  
  
Koujaku is startled by the touch, an automatic reaction, but she doesn’t feel the need to make Aoba stop. Instead, she shifts her legs apart a little to allow Aoba easier access.  
  
This wasn’t what she had in mind. She was completely content with _just_ taking a nice bath with Aoba, but Aoba’s just so cute, sometimes she can’t help herself.  
  
Aoba’s compliant reactions to her advances make her wish she had brought along some… toys from the bedroom to use on her adorable girlfriend, but her fingers will suffice for now – Aoba always seems to prefer them over anything else anyway. Other than her mouth, of course. Using her lips and tongue on Aoba’s most sensitive areas is a surefire way to make her squirm as well.  
  
She continues on, finally allowing a finger to breach, feeling the warmth of Aoba’s walls constrict around it, relishing in the resulting gasp. She presses in slowly, carefully, only to the second knuckle at first. A drawn-out groan passes Aoba’s lips when she pulls it back out, and she wiggles her hips, trying to get the digit back inside, skin heating up more and more by the second.  
  
“Patience, my love—”  
  
“D-don’t call me that…!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“It’s… embarrassing… obviously…”  
  
“Aoba… You’re really cute when you act like that… you know that, right?”  
  
Aoba wants to tell her to shut up, it takes everything to fight the desire to, but she knows it won’t do any good, so she keeps her mouth shut and sighs irritably instead. It immediately becomes a rough pant as Koujaku slips a finger inside again, pausing at the second knuckle just like before. She’s about to groan and plead for Koujaku to keep going, but she does so on her own, pressing in all the way, sparing her from even further embarrassment.  
  
Restrained pants trickle from Aoba’s lips as Koujaku begins to thrust in and out, in and out… The pace is nothing but teasing, and yet, combined with the incessant pinches and strokes of her sensitive nipple, it’s enough to drive her crazy.  
  
“K-Koujaku…”  
  
“Hm…?” Aoba bites her lip, she’s about to say something really embarrassing again… but she’s only going to do it to try to urge Koujaku to get on with it.  
  
“M-more… please—”  
  
A harsh breath sneaks past Koujaku’s lips, and she’s unable to respond.  
  
Aoba is full of surprises tonight; she’s not sure how many more she’ll be able to handle though. But she happily obliges, plunging another finger inside along the first, keenly thrusting them in and out of her tight, slick heat that’s contracting and pulsating around them, causing the heat between her own legs to grow in intensity.  
  
Just a few moments ago, Aoba was touching her rather clumsily, but it was enough, she’s since been distracted from that task (or she gave up because of the unfavorable positioning), electing to grip Koujaku’s thigh with one hand, fingernails digging into an inked area of skin, while the other hand has moved to claw at the rim of the bathtub. Koujaku prefers it this way though; Aoba looks really sexy like this and it allows her to focus solely on her lover’s pleasure – they can worry about hers later.  
  
Aoba lays her head back to rest on Koujaku’s shoulder, closing her eyes, and allowing herself to feel those amazing fingers moving around inside her most sensitive area, focusing on the opposite hand still pinching her nipple – Koujaku’s fingers always give her so much attention.  
  
It’s not quite enough though, somehow, it’s just not enough – she feels so greedy tonight, but she can’t stop herself from feeling that way. Shamelessly, her leg raises out of the water to hook over the bathtub’s rim, making her feel so open, so lewd…  
  
“A-Aoba—” Koujaku cuts herself off with a laugh, “What has gotten into you tonight?”  
  
“I… I don’t know… I just—” shame comes rushing back, and she continuously asks herself the same question. She never arrives at an answer though. “I… I’m sorry…”  
  
“Silly… That’s not something you need to apologize for.” She leaves a trail of kisses on Aoba’s neck, raising goosebumps. “Besides… you spreading your legs so wide just for me is really sexy…”  
  
“Shut up…!”  
  
Koujaku’s fingers slip out completely this time, moving upwards to finally press against the smaller woman’s swelling clit. She’s unable to hold in a breathy moan as Koujaku’s beautiful and frustratingly skillful fingers begin to stroke her there instead, making sure to rub at her nipple with the same tempo, sending jolts of electricity up her spine, making her vision blur, making it hard to keep her eyes open. Koujaku knows just where to touch her and how to do it – it’s so annoying…  
  
The erratic bucking of her hips sloshes the water around, causing some of it to spill out of the bathtub. Her legs are trembling, breath hitching in her throat as she arches her back, pushing out her chest, her perky bosom in full view, but that’s not what holds Koujaku’s attention. Her head is tilted back, eyebrows drawn together and turned upwards, eyes shut as a delicious sound erupts from her agape mouth, and _that’s_ where the dark-haired woman’s gaze is held.  
  
She wants those full, pink lips. She hasn’t gotten a chance to taste them yet, devour them, suck on them until they’re red and swollen, and slip her tongue past them to indulge in the sweet taste that undoubtedly lies beyond. Her heart rate increases at the mere thought of it, tongue twitches against her teeth with anticipation. But their current positioning is so… unfavorable and yet favorable at the same time – she doesn’t have the access she’d prefer to her girlfriend’s mouth, but Aoba’s spread herself so wide she’s able to touch wherever she desires with relative ease. It’s a bit irritating.  
  
With one long swipe, her fingers are back at Aoba’s hole, it’s twitching and throbbing so much, begging to be touched more and more, so, for now, she’ll opt to suffer in silence.  
  
“Aoooba…” she moves in to drag her tongue up Aoba’s neck, the taste of her tinged with a salty hint of sweat, before placing an open-mouthed kiss to her skin, earning a shiver. “Don’t hold back… Come for me – it’s all right…”  
  
“D-don’t— Don’t… A-ah—” the hand painfully gripping Koujaku’s thigh, fingernails digging into the skin to leave little crescent moon shapes, flies up to slap over her own mouth in an attempt to unsuccessfully stifle the incessant mewls trying to pour out as Koujaku keeps stroking and teasing her pulsating pussy with those beautiful fingers.  
  
Much to Koujaku’s own displeasure, she’s far too turned on to allow this to go on for much longer; Aoba’s reactions to her loving touches never fail to ignite the heat within her lower abdomen, the persistent tingling between her legs growing more intense with each sound that comes out of her mouth, a sign that her own body is crying out for release. She’d like to be able to tend to it soon, but Aoba always has to go first, Koujaku will have it no other way.  
  
She smiles and glides her fingers back to play with Aoba’s clit, opposite hand finally releasing Aoba’s nipple to stroke at her slick opening, delving one finger inside to the first knuckle while continuing to pour an abundant amount of attention on her twitching clit, “It’s all right, just let it feel good…”  
  
It’s not all right though, not for Aoba; the unrelenting heat building up in her belly begs her to finish, but she doesn’t _want_ to finish, not yet.  
  
“N-no— Stop!” her hands move swiftly to grasp Koujaku’s wrists, reluctantly jerking her hands away. She squirms away suddenly, leaving Koujaku to briefly wonder if she’s done something wrong. As she abruptly stands up and turns around, the sudden change in temperature raising goosebumps on her skin, she sees an intense amount of guilt flood into her lover’s scarlet eyes, building up a feeling of guilt within herself.  
  
“Aoba, what’s wro—” she quickly shuts her up by positioning herself onto the older woman’s lap, sitting astride her thighs, before pressing a quick and chaste kiss to the scar spread across the bridge of her nose. “Aoba…?”  
  
“I just… wanted to be able to see your face…” she gives Koujaku a shy smile. She’s not lying, but it’s really only half of the truth – she wants to be able to touch and kiss her too, but she’s sure Koujaku already knows that part without her having to say it. Koujaku’s concern gradually fades away, a warm smile quickly taking its place. Her hands travel upwards, gliding along Aoba’s arms, her smooth neck, to cup her face in her hands.  
  
“Aoba…”  
  
Her cheeks are a cute shade of pink, and she’s unable to look the older woman directly in the eye, focusing on the tip of her nose instead.  
  
Koujaku finds herself feeling that Aoba is far too cute for her to handle…  
  
Finally, she gets her chance to capture what she’s been craving since they started, unaware Aoba’s craving the same thing. She leans forward and brushes her lips against the blue-haired girl’s, gentle and loving, before fully pressing their lips together. Aoba’s lips part on their own, her tongue slipping out to slide across Koujaku’s bottom lip, inviting her tongue to come out to play with her own. Koujaku wastes no time in doing so, pressing even further to slip inside and indulge in Aoba’s mouth just like she wanted to before, finding its flavor just as pleasant as she anticipated.  
  
One hand travels down from Aoba’s face to her chest, brushing against a nipple as it runs down her breast, tracing non-linear patterns across her stomach, and then finally gliding around to clench at the smooth skin of her butt, kneading one of the firm cheeks. The other hand follows shortly after, this one moving with determination, heading straight for the hot area between Aoba’s legs. Her fingers quickly find their way back to caressing Aoba’s warmth, tracing over the opening with a slow fingertip, pulling a moan from Aoba’s mouth as she grinds down against Koujaku’s hand, missing the feeling of her fingers gliding against her walls. Without missing a beat, Aoba reaches to touch Koujaku in the same way, swallowing down the surprised pant that presses into her mouth as a result.  
  
Just touching Aoba so intimately already has her uncomfortably wound up, so to have Aoba’s delicate fingers touching her now is almost enough to make her come right then and there. She won’t let herself though, not yet, she’ll fight against it with everything she has until Aoba is able to finish – that’s the “rule” she set for herself and she’s going to abide by it.  
  
Aoba’s a little surprised when Koujaku doesn’t flinch or try to pull away from her touch, or mutter something along the lines of: “You don’t need to do that.” They’ve come a long way since the early days of their friends-turned-lovers relationship; the fact that Koujaku will actually allow her to touch and pleasure her now, makes her so overwhelmingly happy. They’ve gotten so comfortable with each other…  
  
It’s kind of embarrassing… but she’s glad nonetheless.  
  
Koujaku’s hand moves away from her ass cheek, purposefully brushing her fingertips along Aoba’s thigh before coming to rest atop the blue-haired female’s hand. Finally, Aoba forces their mouths apart, surprised when Koujaku starts guiding her hand upwards just a little. She gasps when her fingertip brushes over a little nub.  
  
“Ah… Aoba, right… there…” the sounds that come from her mouth are enough to make Aoba dizzy.  
  
It’s a little embarrassing that Koujaku always has to guide her touches, it honestly makes her feel a little bad. It’s not entirely her fault though, she rarely gets the chance to explore Koujaku’s body – she’s always the one who ends up being _thoroughly_ explored. But she should already know where to touch her girlfriend, shouldn’t she? It’s not like their bodies are much different. Koujaku is noticeably taller and more strongly built, but they’re both girls, Aoba should already have a pretty good idea of where to touch her.  
  
She feels so hopeless…  
  
She can’t concentrate on that for long though, not with the way her body is tingling from her lover’s touches, quivering as the other’s mouth parks itself on her neck to suck a brand new purple mark into the skin. The last one only recently faded away too. Jeez…  
  
Koujaku is grinding into her touch, panting softly against her neck, but still forcing herself to focus on making Aoba feel good. Hushed whimpers trickle from Aoba’s mouth as her hips begin to buck against Koujaku’s hand wildly, legs trembling, muscles contracting, her body hunches forward to enable her to get closer. When Koujaku’s fingers delve inside her swollen lips again, thrusting experimentally a few times before gradually building up a nice pace, she fails to hold back a cry that echoes off the bathroom walls, causing her to press her scorching face into the crook of her girlfriend’s warm neck, inhaling her scent while she’s there.  
  
“K-Koujaku… I'm g-gonna—”  
  
Koujaku responds by removing her hand from the one between her legs, reaching for Aoba’s free hand to entwine their fingers together.  
  
“Kou— _Ah_!”  
  
Her entire body suddenly stiffens when Koujaku hooks her fingers inside, hitting a particularly sensitive area and refusing to move very far away from it, pressing into it, rubbing against it. Aoba’s toes curl, feeling the tight pressure in her belly intensifying so quickly, mentally cursing the other woman for knowing her body so well. “Kouja…ku— Th- _there_ … Right there— Feels good, feels so good—” she’s not even fully aware of what she’s saying, but she’s too far gone to keep herself from spewing out so much embarrassment. Normally, she’s able to keep it all inside, but tonight…  
  
This is bad. She can’t even concentrate on touching Koujaku any more, her hand is frozen in place, curled into a fist. She’ll definitely have to make it up to her later somehow…  
  
Suddenly, the building pressure is too much for her, and she’s coming. Her hips jerk forward as she cries out, every muscle in her body tightens, her shaky grip on Koujaku’s hand becomes painful, eyes squeeze tightly shut as her entire body is rocked with pleasure – her lover moans as her walls constrict around her fingers again and again.  
  
And then it’s over, the pressure flows out of her and her body relaxes, going limp, leaning against Koujaku for support as her thrusts gradually slow to a halt.  
  
Koujaku considers teasing her even more, delaying pulling her fingers out at first. Maybe she’ll slip them back up to tease her clit some more, maybe make her come another time, pull some more of those delicious sounds from her mouth. It’s very tempting, but as soon as Aoba presses a sweet and somewhat lethargic kiss to her neck, she decides against it and her fingers ease out.  
  
“Are you all right?”  
  
“Y-yeah…” the shame quickly catches up to her and she mentally cringes. “I… said some weird things, didn’t I…”  
  
“No, I don’t think you did…”  
  
“O-of course _you_ wouldn’t think so…” she grumbles and rolls her eyes, muttering “hippo” under her breath, earning her a huff of a laugh.  
  
“Let’s get out now,” hearing this makes Aoba immediately jerk away to look into the other’s face.  
  
“B-but you didn’t—”  
  
“Don’t worry about that right now.”  
  
What? Are they back to that now? Aoba’s eyebrows furrow together and she growls, “I _am_ going to worry about it, because it’s not fair if I’m the only one to—”  
  
“Aoba…” one scarred hand rises to rest against the younger’s hot cheek, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, “I said you don’t need worry about it _right now_ ; you can help me feel good after we get out.” A hum vibrates in the smaller girl’s chest as she hesitates, thinking hard about that answer, before eventually nodding, deciding she’s content with it.  
  
“Good… then… let’s get out.”  
  
“Yeah…” despite that answer, Koujaku doesn’t move at all, keeping their fingers locked together, her opposite hand still on Aoba’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Aoba opens her mouth to ask if something’s wrong, but the suspicious-looking smile slowly spreading across the older girl’s face keeps her from saying anything.  
  
“I’ll make sure to be really loud for you when you make me come later…”  
  
The smaller girl stiffens, eyes widening, and her hand moves involuntarily, slapping the other’s shoulder a little harder than she really needed to. “I-idiot…! D-don’t say things like that!”  
  
Koujaku’s boisterous laughter reverberates off the bathroom walls, and Aoba folds her arms across her chest and sticks out her bottom lip, looking very much like an insulted little kid.  
  
“Aooobaaa…”  
  
“Wh-what do you want now?!”  
  
“I love you…” the genuine smile on her face, in her eyes, and the raw affection in the tone of her voice as she says those words knocks the air out of Aoba’s lungs. It’s not like it’s the first time Koujaku has ever said that to her, or the second, or the third, the hundredth, or the very last time she’ll ever say it, it still makes her heart pound, still makes her chest feel so warm. For a moment, she forgets her annoyance and her features soften, uncrossing her arms to loosely wrap them around Koujaku’s neck, holding her in a tight hug.  
  
“I love you too…” Koujaku’s arms come up and enclose around her waist, holding her just as tightly, “…even though you’re so stupid, and embarrassing, and weird…”  
  
If it’s even possible, Koujaku’s grin grows even wider.  
  
And Aoba’s smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself I should write something other than KouAo but _[whale noises]_.  
>  Also... I kind of... really, _really_ want to write more lady KouAos. Oh...
> 
> A-anyway, thank you sooo much for reading! Every single kudos, bookmark, and comment are greatly appreciated~


End file.
